Christmas Fronts
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A Baby's first, and a wedding date determined, all on a Christmas. Happy Holidays!


**AN: In an effort to make up for the two stories that I will not be able to finish by Christmas time this year, I am going to give you two seperate one shots about Christmas. One will be about Miley and Michael. Then the other one will be about Alex and David. Also, both won't be extremely long, so I am putting that out there now. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**Selena's First Christmas**

David Falcone has never seen a more beautiful sight. See, ever since his wife Alex and himself brought their now seven month daughter Selena home, David could not get over how beautiful she was. She had the most perfect mix of what the both of them, David and Alex in this situation, looked like. Okay, that was a stretch because she was still a little baby, but David could not tear herself away from his own little girl.

Alex loved that about her husband. She would wake up early in the morning sometimes, and when she would wake up and notice that David was not there beside her, that would mean one thing. She would slowly walk towards her daughter's room, and find David standing over her crib, with Selena sound asleep in front of him.

"David? What's wrong?" Alex asked, slowly approaching her husband.

"It is Selena's first Christmas." David said. "It is going to be the first Christmas that we have celebrated as a family."

"I know. But that is not what is bothering you, is it?" Alex asked him.

"No, that is not what is bothering me." David said. "I want it to be a perfect Christmas for Selena, and it will be, but there is something else that I am missing."

"Who?" Alex asked him.

"My mom and dad." David answered her.

"Oh." Alex said. "David, I am sure that your mom and dad are looking down on you, and smiling right now. They are proud that you overcame everything that you went through growing up, and became a better man because of it."

"That makes a lot of sense. Thanks, Alex." David said, giving his wife a kiss.

"No problem." Alex replied, returning the show of affection.

"Do you think that Mom and Dad would have loved Selena?" David said, turning towards his daughter.

"Yeah, they would have adored her." Alex answered.

David looked down, and saw that Selena was awake, and staring at the two of them. Selena began to speak baby talk, and reach out towards her parents.

Alex reached down, and scooped up the baby girl in her arms.

"Hey there, let's get you ready and go over your grandparents house." Alex told their daughter as she carried them out of the room.

David smiled, because he knew that this was going to be a very merry Christmas after all.

* * *

**The Wedding Date**

After they got home from a Christmas Party with their friends, Miley noticed that her fiancee Michael seemed to be really distracted about something. As they changed into their night clothes, and went to bed, she could literally feel that he wanted to talk to her about something, or ask her something important in this situation.

So, before either one of them went to sleep, she asked him about it.

"Michael, I know that you want to ask me something, so just ask." Miley said. Michael rolled over, and his blue eyes met hers. She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

Michael sighed, and then looked right at her.

"We never set a date when we should get married." Michael said.

"We are going to eventually." Miley answered. Michael shook his head, and sat up on the bed.

"What I meant was," Michael took a deep breath, and then continued, "We should get married on Christmas next year?"

Miley looked at him, and realized that this was something that he thought about for a while now, maybe even longer. Hell, Miley herself wanted a white wedding, and he was willing to make it happen.

Miley took his face in her hands, and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I would love a Christmas wedding."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to make it happen." Michael said.

"I know that you will. I love you, Michael." Miley told him.

"I love you too." Michael said. He pulled her close, she rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

They were going to get married next Christmas.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I typed this story literally on Christmas Eve to make up for the fact that I was not going to be able to finish the two stories that I originally had planned to be finished. It was just a little short and sweet little Christmas story to give to you. Thanks, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
